


Tōku (Far Away)

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, and other useful relationship concepts, discussions of politics, mid-forsaken, taking care of your partner is more important than getting laid, what in the hell is Petra Venj doing to The Reef?, who knows but she's definitely mad at Zavala for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: Zavala is usually single-minded in his love making. Tonight, his mind is somewhere else.Written for day 8 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "Can you stay?"





	Tōku (Far Away)

Miyu can see it in the way he holds himself when he meets her. Zavala is more quiet, more rigid than usual. Something bad has happened. 

They have not been together - as in a couple, at least, Miyu thinks that's what they are, they're certainly exclusive - for very long. They've skirted around growing chemistry, affection, and attraction for a while now, though, so while it feels new, it isn't, not really. Feelings transcend like that.

Zavala is usually single-minded in his love making. She is brought to her knees, metaphorically, literally, by strong hands and sweeping, patient thrusts designed to stimulate and enhance pleasure. Even when he isn't in too form, it's undeniably enjoyable. But tonight, she can see that something is amiss, can see him still caught in his mind. 

"You don't have to," Miyu tells him, fingers firm in their purchase on his bare shoulders. She shifts her hips and he slides out, not even gasping at the lack of warmth. So very caught up in whatever it is.

He blinks back to himself, embarrassed, thoroughly, caught off guard. "Miyu-"

"It's okay," She smiles, her flushed panting already evening out. "Come here," The Warlock instructs, sliding hands over his shoulders and angling him down, against her side.

"I'm so sorry," He apologizes anyway. "I didn't-"

"Hush. I know." Her left hand moves to cradle his head. "It's not important," Miyu says of the sex. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

There's a long silence, before he draws his arms around her, pulling her close, breathing in the scent of her hair, the soothing hints of jasmine and lavender that seem to mesh seamlessly with the smell of soft skin. 

"Do you feel it?" He pauses. "The pull."

She hums. "Yes, of course."

"We're containing their messes. Guardians are dying, losing their Light trying to fix what the Reef and the Awoken have brought upon us. We lost-" Zavala's anger crests like a wave coming into shore, tempered by grief, softer now. "Yet all I can hear is Petra telling me I've forsaken them. I am no king. I cannot even get-" He sighs. He does not want to talk about his mostly destroyed relationship with Ikora. Not now.

"Please don't doubt yourself," Miyu replies, lips pressed almost against his forehead. He can feel the sound through her chest, where his is pressed against the side of her ribcage. "It is… conflicting, feeling the pull. Like a guilt that isn't fully ours. Earthborn are different, the Risen especially. We didn't stay with the Reef for a reason, whatever it may have been, but that impression is one of the few things that doesn't fade from our previous lives."

"They think I am condemning them to death."

"You are not their regent. Their Regent Commander cannot control them, you've said it yourself. She's at a loss. Her people are caught in the crossfire, and it is not your fault. You have to protect your people. You are not one of them, no matter the starlight beneath your skin or your glowing eyes, none of it." She shakes her head. "Petra making you out to be the selfish one because it takes things off of her. I understand her situation - desperation is an ugly thing."

Zavala stills. "You are not-"

"We're not talking about me. I'm generalizing," Miyu interrupts. She does not want him to shut himself off, to focus on her, not when it's so rare for him to open up. This isn’t about her. Or her faulty Light. "She needs someone to blame so that she does not find herself crushed beneath the weight. She cannot shoulder her burdens like you do. She's bitter and there is dissension in her ranks. I'm not a politician, but even I can see that much."

"I suppose you are right," He murmurs against her breast.

"I am. You're a good leader, Zavala. You care so much. Even about people you don't have to. I know you worry for them."

He sighs, only half believing her - he shoulders far more blame than his own, it's true - and she resumes stroking the back of his head, content to try and relax him without words. Eventually, she feels him grow heavier, the current of sleep pulling him under.

"Sleep," She tells him when he jolts awake, the apology half-slurred and thick on his tongue. They rearrange in a tangle of limbs, his leg slotted between hers, her arms coming around him protectively. 

"Can you stay?" Zavala mumbles, eyes not opening. Things between them are still new. She's certain he would not fault her if she left, but she knows she'd never deny him. He asks for so little, and she wishes there were more she could give. And more than that, she wants to be here, with him.

"I'll be here," Miyu confirms, holding him just a little tighter. "I promise."


End file.
